Healing Dean
by Elizabeth1985
Summary: This is a one-shot between Dean and Castiel. Dean is injured and needs healing but Cas' Angel mojo is drained so heals him in a more intimate way that leads to passion and love. Destiel. Smut. Rated M for a reason. I do not own any Supernatural. I do not own the cover image, credit to whoever created it.


**A/N: A one-shot scene between Castiel and Dean. Dean gets badly injured and Castiel can't heal him the way he normally would, so he opts for a more intimate method. This is definite Destiel. M/M. Rated M. Graphic. Emotional. I don't own any Supernatural. Unbeta'd**

**I love writing as a hobby but find I have a difficult time with tenses and would like to improve, so reviews are strongly welcomed. Thanks!**

* * *

Dean was in pain. A lot of pain. Sam and him had been on a hunt and he'd gotten his ass handed to him royally. So, while he was laid up in bed, whining like a little girl, Sam was out finishing the hunt before anyone else got killed. He was annoyed with himself for having to sit this part out and he was worried about Sam too, though now that they knew what to expect he was sure Sam could handle it. They'd tried calling Castiel but so far the Angel hadn't responded to their prayers, so he was stuck at the motel until he was well enough to move around.

The phone rang beside him and he snatched it up, hissing at the pain in his ribs. He probably should have gone to the hospital, but they tried to stay out of public places as often as possible. The hospital meant IDs and insurance or money for the bills and it just wasn't worth it. He knew he wasn't dying so that was that.

"What?" He answered gravelly into the phone.

"Dean, I figured out how to kill it. Just need to find an ancient bull's horn and the blood of a warrior, which I hope mine will work – what do you think?" Sam asked, and Dean still had no idea what they were hunting but since they had a means to kill it, the _what_ didn't really matter.

"Sure, why not!" Dean replied, grunting at the pain as he spoke. Christ, it was hot in here. He vaguely wondered if he might have a fever and even he knew that was bad news.

"Are you ok?" His brother asked, the concern easing its way across the phone line.

"I'll live." He moved the phone to his other ear, no longer able to keep his right arm elevated to hold the phone. "Just kill that son of a bitch, Sam!" He grunted and ended the call, tossing the phone on the bed beside him. Sam didn't need to be worrying about him, he needed to gank that piece of shit and get back here.

Fuck, he'd been hurt before, but his whole body was throbbing and spiking with sharp points of pain. His skin was flush and sweaty from it and he started questioning whether he might need to go to the hospital after all.

He tried to push the worry out of his mind but some time later, between the hot flashes and the nausea that kept waving through this body, he thought the answer to whether he needed to go the ER was a definite yes. Unfortunately he couldn't move if he tried. The phone had bounced away from him and he would have to get up, at least sit up, in order to reach it, and that shit just was not happening.

"Cas-?" He half whispered and half coughed into the air, the force of the cough sending a piercing bolt of pain across his abdomen. Dean continued his silent prayer for help. He couldn't take it anymore. He could feel himself being pulled under and knew he would be unconscious soon, and he was genuinely afraid now that he might not wake up...

"Dean." Cas's voice was the best sound he'd ever heard. He felt the bed dip under the weight as the Angel sat down beside him. "What happened?"

"Some…e-evil fucker got the .. jump on me." Christ just breathing enough to speak was making his vision fade in and out.

"Dean! You need a hospital!" Said the Angel more frantic now. _What the hell?_ Why would he need a hospital when Cas was here?

He tried to look to his left to see the guy. Despite the pain in his shoulder, he managed to turn his head enough to get a good look at the guy. He was quite beaten himself.

"…Wha-?" Dean could barely finish the word. _What happened to him? _He wondered.

"Forget me, I don't have enough power to heal you Dean, you need to go to the hospital. It was hard enough for me to get here when I heard you call me." He explained, his face twisted in severe concern.

Dean just shook his head. He didn't want to go to the hospital. That meant moving and he definitely did not want to move. Moving hurt like a bitch.

"Can't" He managed to say.

"I could… I might be able to passively ease your injuries with proximity." The Angel suggested and Dean looked at him with his eyes giving all the agreement to that plan that was possible with a single expression. He was too out of it to speak anymore.

Cas removed his long coat and began unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. Dean barely noticed at this point; slowly falling into unconsciousness.

Castiel hastily removed his shirt and undershirt and with some difficulty. He used some of his Angel power remaining to remove Dean's shirts without disturbing him. He would need skin to skin contact in order to pass along any of his own regenerating abilities. He hoped it worked, he had never done it before, only ever heard about it from other Angels. What he normally did was completely different, it was a tangible action requiring little effort. But this… this was simply using his own Grace to seep into someone else's body and soul.

He started becoming quite anxious when he realized that his friend was no longer awake. He hoped he would be enough. Castiel laid down gently beside the hunter and, as slowly and softly as possible, pulled the other man into his arms, cradling him against his front, their skin touching from chest to the waistline of their pants. He felt for his Grace and allowed the energy to spill out from his skin, the heat and light making his skin glow very faintly.

The sensation of Dean's body pressed against his own seemed to make him nervous and a little bit scared and he reasoned that it must be a result from being able to feel the many injuries the hunter had.

He used some of his abilities to see how bad Dean really was. There were definitely broken ribs, a concussion, his right shoulder was definitely separated, and …. oh no...

No! Castiel's breath caught in his throat as he could sense the seeping blood inside his friends body, leaking where it wasn't supposed to be. This was clearly the reason for how bad off he was, the man's body was bleeding internally. Cas felt the energy inside him burst out of himself and seep into Dean's lifeless body. The pain he experienced at the thought of losing his friend to something so mundane had pulled powers from within him that he didn't even know he had left. He focused all his remaining and slowly diminishing energy on fixing the bleed. By the time he was done, and not even having been able to address the other injuries, he lost consciousness himself. His efforts having depleted his energy completely.

With his last amount of strength before falling into oblivion he made sure his arms were still wrapped around the man he'd saved from hell, hoping they would be whole again when they awoke.

* * *

Dean came awake slowly, resurfacing from a deep abyss. His mouth was dry and his body felt heavy and slow. There was a pressure against his chest and he realized there was someone cuddling with him…

_What the hell?_

He opened his eyes slowly and warily, wondering who he'd gone to bed with last night. The sight was certainly not what he'd expected. Castiel's dark brown hair was a mess on the pillow just below his nose and chin. The guys arm was wrapped around Dean's middle, their chests and stomachs…. _bare_ chests and stomachs, he corrected, were pressed tightly against each other.

Normally he would have jumped out of the embrace but his memory slowly started to give him clues about his cuddle session with the male Angel. Riiight…. Pain. And friggin' lots of it. He remembered Cas coming and not being able to heal him, and who'd looked pretty beaten himself. Dean couldn't see the guys face to tell if he was ok but Dean felt great. His body was sluggish and there were a few minor pains here and there, but he felt about a billion times better than he'd had last night.

His left arm was cradled under the Angels neck, just below the pillow the guy's head was on, and his right arm was lazily draped across Cas's upper arm, the same arm that was around Dean's torso.

If Sam came back right now... Oh boy… He winced at the thought of the look on Sam's face, seeing the two wrapped around each other. God, he hoped the guy wouldn't walk in just then. He also hoped Sam was ok, but knew it had only been a few hours, and that he didn't need to worry just yet.

He had to admit though, there was clearly a benefit to this closeness with the Angel. Cas hadn't even done any of his normal healing mojo moves and somehow his sheer presence had Dean feeling like a million bucks. It was faint, but he could sense the energy coming from the Angel and decided to lay here a while longer and soak in the rest of the healing juju. It didn't take long before he fell right back asleep.

Two hours later, Castiel began easing back into consciousness. It wasn't so much as if he'd been sleeping but more… powered off. He moved his fingers a bit, not wanting to make any major movements just yet since he found himself to be quite comfortable. He felt the skin beneath his fingers and recalled trying to heal Dean the night before.

He immediately panicked, feeling the deadweight against him. In the back of his mind he knew Dean was alive but he needed to know for certain and couldn't rationalize his unnecessary worry.

"Dean?" He said harshly, his voice even deeper than usual.

"Hmm..?" Dean moaned in ascent not wanting to fully wake up just yet.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked with a sense of urgency. _Why couldn't Dean sense how worried he was!_

"M'fine." The hunter replied, patting Cas's bare shoulder absentmindedly. Obviously the man was still mostly asleep.

"Dean…" Cas pleaded, his eyes glaring into the man's face now directly in front of his own, hoping for the human to fully wake up.

"Ughh… what?" Dean said finally, opening his eyes to find deep blue peepers an inch away from his own green ones. The closeness made his stomach tighten, which simultaneously reminded him of the Angel's abs pressed against his own. It sent a curious weight to his groin and he prayed to God that he wasn't about to get an erection.

"You're ok." Cas exhaled in relief. Thanking his Father silently in his head.

"Yeah…You too?" Dean said, carefully extricating himself from Castiel's arms. The second Dean moved himself over and sat up, Castiel felt as if he'd lost something great and he couldn't place the sensation. It was sadness and longing; a need that was no longer being met. He reasoned that it must simply be the warmth of the man and did his best to ignore his feelings. He couldn't help the frown that took over his features though.

"Yes. It seems I was in need of rest as well." He stated plainly. Thinking back to the previous night, he suddenly remembered the reason for this whole ordeal and become unreasonably angry at Dean.

"Dean." He said coldly. "How could you be so… so stupid?! You nearly died! Are you aware that you were bleeding internally?" He asked harshly, his voice deep and strong. He sat up, one leg bent at the knee tucked towards himself, and the other resting on the ground beside him. He was so infuriated at the man's carelessness! Dean could've killed himself. Did he not realize how fragile he was? Castiel wondered. _How can I protect him when he barely takes care of himself?_

Dean was shocked at the outrage. It wasn't the first time he, or Sam, had come close to death, if not having actually died. Cas had always helped them and he'd never gotten so upset before. Where the hell was this coming from?

"We're not exactly nine to five people here, Cas. Shit's gonna happen. Everything's fine though, see? You were here. We're good." Dean said, not getting the big deal. Geez, it's not like he'd actually died this time.

"Dean… you just can't be so careless. What if I wasn't able to be here?" He asked, his voice shaking from the possibilities.

"Then you'd just bring me back, right? No problem." Dean moved to get off the bed. He couldn't deal with the intensity from the Angel right now. It's not like he didn't know how often he came close to dying. It scared him more than he would ever admit to anyone. The strength of concern from the Angel was pulling at him, making him feel strange, restless.

Cas grabbed his left forearm and Dean turned to see the guy leaning across the bed, a desperate look on his face.

"Please Dean. I may not always be able to bring you back. Please…" His eyes were begging him and Dean saw a wealth of emotion in them and his body grew curiously warm at the sight. It felt as if he was entranced by it. Cas was no longer angry at Dean's dangerous life, he was scared of it. He seemed terrified at the thought of Dean dying, and Dean wagered a guess as to why that was. The soul-wrenching blue eyes just stared at him and couldn't look away for anything.

Dean leaned forward on the bed, his body bending slightly, his knee coming to rest on the mattress, his arm that was still trapped in the Angels grasp moved down to brace himself on the mattress. All of his limbs moving as if he was possessed, completely out of his control.

"Cas?" He looked at the Angel, the single complex question wrapped in a single name. He hoped equally that on side Cas would understand what he was trying to ask, and on the other side, he hoped that Cas would remain as naïve and oblivious as usual.

The grip tightened on his forearm for a moment before moving up his arm to roughly caress his bicep. Dean's throat was tight and his mind was spinning. _What the fuuuck? _

He ignored the screaming inside his head that begged him to focus on what the hell was happening. Instead, he leaned forward and placed his other hand on Cas's shoulder, gripping it tightly. He could feel Cas's fingers moving from his bicep to his shoulder. They stayed there only a second before moving up towards his neck. The Angels hand sliding up the side of his neck to frame the side of his head. Dean's breathed hitched and stuttered as he tried to remember how to breathe normally while his heart was thundering in his chest. His dick was getting hard now and his nipples tightened as his body shivered at the touch of a single hand caressing him. That and those friggin' beautiful eyes were a hell of a combo.

"Dean…" Cas spoke quietly. The tone unsure and worried.

Dean's eyes became a little glossy as he brought the rest of himself on the bed and leaned closer to the Angel's perfect face, propping himself up on his arms. Why he wanted to lick the guys lips and slide his tongue into the Angels mouth was beyond him since he'd never in his life been attracted to men but he was well passed the point of questioning whether he really wanted this, because he definitely fuckin' wanted this.

He forced Cas to look at him and as their eyes met, the emotion that swelled inside of him was like a tidal wave, ripping all of his previous desires away and leaving nothing but the thought of the Cas in its wake.

With the force of that emotion he closed the distance between them and silently rejoiced when their lips became flush against each other. His body tingled, as if sighing in relief from the long overdue urge to kiss those full lips. Castiel's lips were incredibly soft and warm and insanely inviting. He could tell Cas was as much in a daze as he was, their minds having gone mostly out the window at this point.

He breathed in the scent of the Angel as their lips moved against each other slowly. He moved his mouth so that his bottom lip was between the angels lips, which so far had remained closed. He couldn't take it any longer and pushed his tongue against the seam, moving along the line, practically begging to be let in. Cas's mouth relaxed as his cheeks reddened and they continued to stare at each other, their eyes growing dark with need. Dean had to see the look on his face as his tongue moved across Castiel's lips and eased into his mouth. They both moaned faintly into each other's open mouths at the wet, slick feeling. Dean was rock solid hard now. Painfully aroused and badly wanted to rut into the air but knew this experience needed to be savoured. He couldn't take his eyes off of the guy. He'd never felt anything so demanding, so all-encompassing before.

He felt Cas slowly begin to come out of his trance, and the Angel's hand quickly moved to grip him at the back of the neck, forcing their mouths more roughly against each other. Dean angled his head so they could deepen the kiss. Cas's tongue instantly plunged into his mouth. They moaned again and began licking and tasting the inside of each other's mouths. He wanted to rip the rest of the guys clothes off and push him down on the bed, but instead he held his body tightly in anticipation, wanting this … whatever this was… to go on forever.

Cas's other hand pressed against his bare chest, and slowly began to rub down and across his torso. The large palm and strong fingers touching as much of his skin as it could. Dean's abs tightened on reflex as the hand made its way closer to the waistband of his jeans. His erection was now throbbing and he worried he couldn't take the ache of it much longer.

"Cas…" He breathed roughly, a plea.

"Yes, Dean." The Angels eyes were roaming across his body and while he loved it, he was about to lose control.

"I need more…" Dean gripped Cas's shoulders tightly and pulled the man's entire upper body off the mattress so that he was kneeling in front him in the same position. Dean moved his hands down the Angels bare skin and wrapped around the man's waist, pulling the Angel against his own body as he began kissing his friend desperately, a need building in him. The two men rubbed their bodies together as much as possible in this limited position. Tasting each other and rutting their groins together, their hands grabbing and caressing as much skin and body as they could. They were sweating and moaning and it was becoming too much. He wanted to crawl inside the guy and thrust hard and fast in an attempt to fuse them together. He wasn't bothered by the insanity of his thoughts, that no longer mattered.

Clearly the desperation was becoming too much for the Angel when at one particular grind of their erections against each other through their pants, their clothes suddenly disappeared. Dean pulled sharply back in shock.

"What the hell?!" He cried. Too surprised at the loss to become aware of the look in Castiel's eyes. He noticed now though. _Fuuuckk!_ They were black with lust and passion, a small hint of annoyance at the disruption.

"Dean-" Castiel scolded, his voice incredible low and angry. It was his Angel commanding voice and Dean was surprisingly and totally aroused by it.

He lost it at that moment, slamming the Angel down on the bed below him and ramming his body flush against the Angel's, immediately thrusting their naked hard arousals together. The precum and sweat making the movement slick and mind blowing… Fuck he needed more… but…. Oh God...

He'd never done this before. His mind was _finally _catching up with him and the reality of the situation threatened to throw him in a full-on panic.

He looked down at Castiel, his friend, his savior, and let the uncertainty show through on his features.

"I need you. I can't explain it… please don't stop now." Cas begged him when he'd seen the hesitation on the Hunters face and God knows Dean could not have said no if he wanted to. He needed this just as bad as the Angel did.

Dean eased down again and began slowly kissing Castiel. His tongue moved inside that delicious mouth, sliding in and out, the two of them wrestling for dominance of the kiss. He began a slow grind of their bodies that had them both panting and needing more. He broke the kiss reluctantly and using his left arm to hold himself up to hover over the Angel, he used his other hand to caress Cas' naked body from shoulder, to chest, to abs, easing across the hip bone and trailing down his thigh. He stared into the Angels dark blue eyes as he brought his hand towards the inside of Castiel's thigh and slid his hand up and grabbed the thick, straining erection. Cas bowed off the bed and groaned erotically, the sound making Dean's own arousal twitch in response. He smiled down at the sight, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

Dean continued stroking the perfect rock hard, but incredibly smooth erection, until he decided it was time to test the true boundaries of his sexual orientation. Without breaking contact with the Angel's skin, he moved down to cup his sac for a brief moment before going further to rub a knuckle against his perineum. Cas moaned and licked his lips and Dean seriously hoped the guy knew where this was going or he was in for one hell of a surprise. He let his index finger move further back to trail across Cas' hole. His eyes hadn't left the Angels face, and he saw the blue eyes blown wide open, his mouth parted and pure desire emanating from his stare. Dean continued to run his finger along the entrance, realizing that he was missing something quite crucial to this whole experience.

He paused awkwardly and figured he'd have to improvise. He brought his finger to his own mouth and sucked on it loosely, allowing as much saliva as possible to coat the digit. He then returned his hand to, what he figured was definitely unchartered territory for both of them, and added a little pressure this time, the tip of his finger testing the resistance. He took a breath and keeping his eyes glued to the blue ones before him, he pushed his finger inside.

"_Oohh.." _Cas groaned out a shaky breath, surprised by the sensation. The feeling of something… inside him. He watched Dean, mesmerized by the Hunter's slow and considerate movements. The finger pushed inside him further and his body shook, feeling as though it might not be able to handle the sensation. He relaxed as much as possible, knowing that he needed to, but found it difficult when strained with such intense arousal.

After several moments, Cas felt increased pressure and realized Dean was pushing another finger inside him and it felt wrong in some ways and completely perfect in others. He was being invaded and something about that should bother him but it felt sinfully amazing. The pressure, the sliding sensation, was magnificant - there was just no other way to describe it. He felt Dean's fingers shifting, and moving around inside him and he knew that Dean was preparing him for himself and the thought of Dean's hard pulsing erection inside him had him pushing down on Dean's hand and bringing his own hand down to grab himself.

"Wait… not yet." Dean cautioned and Cas stroked himself a second longer before letting go. He grunted in disapproval, but decided to let Dean take charge this time since he was far more experienced. The feelings taking hold of him and his body were a mess of sensations both physical and emotional.

Dean continued stretching him and moving when suddenly a white hot burst of pleasure with a hint of borderline pain coursed rapidly through his body, causing his legs to shake, and a vulgar curse that escaped his lips without his ability to stop it. Dean was grinning wickedly at him.

"Found it!" The Hunter said proudly and Cas didn't care what he'd found, as long as Dean kept touching it.

"That is … ooohh… " Castiel's words getting lost as Dean brushed against the spot once more. His hard length was beginning to ache terribly and he started to hope for something, some kind of release from the ache in his groin.

"Ughh… Dean… Please, I need you... completely. _Now._" He spoke with as much command as possible from his vulnerable squirming position beneath the Hunter. His allowed his stare to harden mildly when he spoke, and judging by the expression on Dean's face, the guy loved the demanding voice that he had used.

"Ok.. uhh Cas, look before we go any further I just want you to know that I really don't have any idea what I'm doing here, at least not practically… so yeah, just tell me if I'm hurting you." He said shyly while he continued to move his fingers in and out of Cas' hole, picking up the pace and letting the Angel get a little more wrecked, slamming his hand against the guy's ass at each thrust. He finally withdrew his fingers and ran his hand up to stroke Cas' incredibly rigid cock, which felt hot and slick with precum beneath his hand and he realized how much he loved stroking it. This thing was friggin perfect, he thought.

He removed his hand from Cas and grabbed his legs and pushed them further apart and out of his way. Dean finally grabbed himself and hissed loudly at finally getting some friction on his dick. His body shuddered momentarily and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He brought the head of himself to the entrance of Castiel's body and rubbed the precum and wetness from his finger around. The excitement was building within him at this crazy thing that was about to happen.

He pushed in a little and watched Cas wince slightly but not enough for him to stop. Dean began a very slow progress of easing in a tiny bit and pulling back a little less. He continued this for several minutes as they both breathed harshly in short bursts of breath. He finally pushed himself all the way in and they both shook from it. The feeling of being completely sheathed inside Castiel's body was almost enough for him to orgasm.

"Ohhh God….Ohh Fuuuckk" Dean grunted as his dick threatened to explode before he'd even moved. His cock twitched threateningly and he gripped Castiel's hip with his free hand in order to make sure neither of them moved a millimeter or this would be the fastest sex ever.

Castiel was frozen with his mouth open and face straining as he tried not to scream. It was so incredibly invasive. He was being consumed by it. He had never quite realized just how _big _Dean was before, but now the hunter felt huge, stretching him and it was a curious mix of wicked arousal and a bit of pain from the pressure but somehow the pain only served to make the pleasure of it more intense. It was a very complex and confusing physical sensation.

He looked into Dean's eyes and noticed that Dean had not once moved since he'd pushed himself fully inside. Cas brought his hands up to Dean's face and pulled him into a rough kiss, licking the hunters lips, and sliding against his tongue. He pushed his lower body against the glorious connection as a signal to continue and without breaking the kiss, Dean pulled out about halfway and then slammed back into him with enough force that they both yelled as their arousals throbbed achingly.

Dean broke the kiss so he could stare into the Cas' dark blue eyes while he continued to thrust into one of the only people he'd ever truly cared about. The emotion he felt as he continued to sheath himself inside Castiel was burning the inside of him.

Dean had gotten into a nice even rhythm, thrusting slow and hard watching the man writhe beneath him with the intense sensations as he forced their bodies together a little bit rougher with each blinding stroke.

The sweat was dripping down his face and his arm was shaking while with the effort of supporting his weight for so long. He was consumed with the feeling of his cock pushing in and out of Cas, the tightness and slickness of it was mind blowing. The thought alone of just being inside this perfect Angel was potent. He was delirious from it. His erection throbbed painfully and his balls pulled tight against his body and he paused to stall the inevitable. He wanted this to last forever. Hmm… forever, he thought. The word felt good to him.

"Dean.. ughhh... What...? What's wrong with me?" Castiel choked out between strokes, his eyes fluttered wildly and his breathing was broken into bursts of air. Dean looked down into the Angels eyes. The man was wrecked. Splayed open, physically and emotionally. Dean noticed the glossiness of Castiel's eyes and was suddenly worried that he'd hurt him.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked desperately, pausing his movements again and trying to regain his breath. His hips almost surged forward of their own accord when Castiel squirmed beneath him.

"I...uuhh.., don't think so. . but... I feel …confused." Cas tried to explain and Dean was worried then but didn't know what to do as he badly wanted to keep going, especially since Cas kept moving beneath him as he spoke and it was insanely distracting.

"How do you feel physically?" Dean asked seductively as he slowly pushed inside again, testing the reaction.

"I…" Cas moaned deeply as Dean filled him again entirely. "… I ache. I feel like I'm going to break." Cas' breathing was erratic and he shook his head as if trying to get rid of the frustrating feeling. Dean was thrilled to know exactly what that feeling was. Their breathing was rough as Dean continued to move inside of him, taking long strokes, and used his free hand to grab Castiel's hips and push the Angel down on himself as hard as possible. They both moaned at the completeness of the connection, and Dean's chest began to ache stronger than the throbbing in his groin. This is so much more than physical, he thought, this is uninhibited pure love. He realized with full clarity in that moment, that he was unfathomably in love with Castiel and the realization made his throat tight with emotion and, Christ, he needed to know if Cas felt the same before he could continue.

"And emotionally?" He asked desperately, throwing caution to the wind.

"I fear the notion of being away from you….. I feel full of emotion, so … incredibly strong, that my body doesn't seem to be able to contain it." Castiel's hands moved from Dean's face to caress his body, roaming and grabbing in desperation, his breathing hitched as he continued, "my eyes are stinging, my throat is tense, and my chest hurts." He looked at Dean with slight confusion but mostly fear as if he suspected what the emotion was but was afraid of what Dean's reaction might be.

Dean's features softened and he bent forward and kissed Castiel with open eyes while continuing to thrust achingly slowly as he lowered himself onto his elbow beside Cas' head and used his free hand to grasp Cas' arousal in his palm, stroking it roughly in time with his movements.

They began moaning and moving erratically in blind passion. The ache in their hearts burning, and their arousals throbbed and pulsed on the brink of release. Dean felt the pull from deep inside himself and couldn't help the emotions he felt then, especially when seeing the tears fall out the corners of Cas' eyes. The man was utterly lost in sensation, both physically and emotionally. He gripped the Angel's erection firmer and stroked it harder and faster in time with the movements of his hips. The sweat was pouring off of him and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears and the love he has for this man. Their eyes were entirely focused on each other. Lost in each other. He couldn't hold it back. If he didn't say it then, he'd probably have screamed it when he came. He paused completely then, startling Cas but he needed to give this moment it's full attention.

"Cas. I'm in love with you." Dean whispered in a rough, strained voice to the man below him and without waiting for response, he slammed into Cas' body and descended on the open mouth, needing to be inside Cas in every way possible. He felt Cas' erection pulse and he knew the Angel was about to cum.

They both shouted violently as their orgasms slammed into them, both men surging and shaking as the pulsing racked their bodies. Each man cried out the other's name. The warm cum spread over his palm as he continued to stroke slower and softer while still thrusting deep inside of Cas, riding out the waves of their orgasms.

Dean finally removed his hand and wiped it on the bed before settling down on top of Cas fully, his arm practically caving as he'd lowered. Their bodies pressed against each other and they continued to kiss slowly and lovingly, gazing into each others eyes, completely locked in the connection.

Cas smiled finally after they'd finally calmed back down and their breathing having returned to normal. A truly beautiful smile before he said, "I am in love with you also…" and then placed a kiss on Dean's swollen lips.

The smile turned wicked then and Dean raised his eyebrows in question, "What are you thinking?" He asked suspiciously.

"I would very much like to do that again….soon. But perhaps I could give you the type of intense pleasure that you've just given me." He looked up at Dean with a smirk and though Dean would be lying if he'd said he wasn't a little nervous, he also wasn't about to deny the man anything.

"You can do whatever you want to me…" He replied, trying to his sound his normal cocky self, but managing to allow his love and emotion to warp the tone into more of an offering. And that's what had just happened, he realized as he stared into Castiel's eyes, the two of them still sticky and slick form their exertions, the streaks of dried tears on the Angel's cheeks… _this… _ was the moment he'd given himself over to his saviour. Body, mind and soul.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I want the two of them to kiss so freakin' badly on the show. Destiel fans should start a petition... or a Charity Fund or something, lol. **


End file.
